


A Better Way

by Lady_of_Frost



Category: Bright (2017)
Genre: F/M, alcohol mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 00:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16800082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_of_Frost/pseuds/Lady_of_Frost
Summary: Kandomere gets home late after a particularly rough night at work.





	A Better Way

You wake to hear the door to the apartment close and a set of keys being placed in the bowl. Kandomere must be home you thought. You look up to see the light to the kitchen turn on, and then you hear the sound of someone rummaging through the cupboards. Curious you sit up yawning, and look back towards the kitchen. The loud clinks of glassware can be audibly heard throughout the apartment, as he takes something from the cabinet. Getting up you slowly start making your way to the kitchen.

When you enter Kandomere has his back towards you and an empty glass in his hand. You’re about to say something when you notice he’s breathing heavily and his hand on the glass is shaking.  
Brow furrowed with worry you step closer to him, and despite his elven hearing he doesn’t seemed to have noticed you. Kandomere sets the glass down on the counter and reaches up into another cabinet and pulls down a fancy, glass bottle of what you know to be whiskey. Before he can grab the glass again, you quickly cross the remaining kitchen and put your hand over top of it. With a sharp intake of breath, Kandomere turns with a start at your sudden presence. 

Both of you now looking at the glass, its silent, save for Kandomere’s heavy breathing. Slowly you look up to his face for the first time.  
And you can just see all the anger, and frustration, and fear in his eyes, as his pale gaze meets yours. Carefully you reach out with your hand that was on the glass and place it not on the bottle but on his hand holding it.  
Kandomere watches you intently, as you slowly begin to trace circles with your thumb, gently and purposefully, coaxing him to loosen his grip, and when he does you slip the bottle from his grasp without a fuss, and set it behind you out of arm’s reach.  
As you turn back to him you clutch his hand in both of yours and gingerly bring it to your lips. You begin pressing small kisses into each of his knuckles, turning his hand over, and continue to kiss his palm, as his breathing calms. You reach up with one hand to cup his face, while you guide his hand to your hip. He leans into your touch, closing his eyes, and letting out a shaky breath. Caressing his face with both hands you move closer, and pull him down, kissing him gently on the lips. Then you move to his jaw, to his cheek, and to his neck, and with each kiss the tension in his muscles begins to relax.  
Glancing back up at him, you take one hand and run your fingers through his hair, over a pointed ear, and down to the back of his neck, fingernails lightly scratching the skin. Kandomere wraps his arms around your waist and holds you close to him.  
He draws in another shaky breath as you kiss his forehead. When you pull back, there are tears slowly forming in his eyes. Wiping away at the tears with your thumb, he turns his head and kisses your palm.  
Sliding your hand from his hair, to his shoulder, and down his arm to his hand. Grabbing it you slowly pull back, he releases his grip from your waist, and follows you back to the bedroom.  
Where you help him out of his work clothes and into bed. Reaching for his face once more, you pull him on top of you and lay his head on your chest, and cradle him in your arms. Rubbing his shoulders, you kiss the top of his head, both of you quiet as the two of you lay there in the dark.  
It’s not long before Kandomere drifts off to sleep, still being held by you. Looking at him you smile softly, before you too close your eyes and drift off to sleep.

You awake the next morning to find Kandomere already having left for work.  
And the entire whiskey bottle in the trash.  
Along with a note on the counter that says:

“You are my light  
In my darkest moments.

Yours, Kandomere.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have a tumblr where I also have been posting these fics: 
> 
> http://warriorofdragons.tumblr.com


End file.
